Don't Know Why
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: I honestly don't know why this boy means so much to us but nonetheless we care about him more than people know. I hate when he is hurt and I hate when he is sad. Pure fluff, no slash despite the people that are in this. Might add on, I don't know yet. Draco/Harry/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

I did this for WitAngerandBravery's Hunger Games Quote Challenge. The quote I used here is "Look, if you wanted to be babied you should have asked Peeta." This is fluff more than anything else. This is in no way to be slash, so you all know. This idea was quite random and hopefully a little later I will be adding to this. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Harry stumbled into the Slytherin common room, his right shirt sleeve was ripped and bloody. He collapsed onto the nearest couch before he passed out while he lost blood quickly from his arm wound. Before long he was woken up, he heard two male voices from over him the two voices were very familiar to him. When he opened his eyes he saw Blaise and Draco looking down at him.

"What the bloody hell happened to you," Draco asked, looking at Harry's arm.

"I hurt it," Harry said quietly. "I was walking around the Whomping Willow."

Blaise picked up the boy's arm gently as he began to study the wound. "At least you didn't break a bone, that's good at least."

Harry nods, "Yeah, I guess." The two looked at him, it was early and yet the two looked to have been awake since quite early in the morning. Harry sat up as Blaise let go of his arm.

"So, who do you want to take care of that cut," Blaise asks, crossing his arms. "I will do it if you want."

Harry shook his head and said, his cheeks turning a light pink, "I want Draco to take care of me, if that's okay Blaise."

Blaise nods, "I was going to go back to sleep anyway. Have fun being taken care of by Draco, he is not very happy with you so you know."

Harry looks at Blaise's retreating form as he walked up the stairs; Harry had been friends with the two Slytherin boys since his first year. He was glad he wasn't friends with that Granger girl and Weasley boy; the two were bad company since they always were getting in trouble. He used to be friends with them but after a fight with the two, Draco and Blaise became his friends.

Harry sat very still while Draco performed a quick spell to heal the cut making Harry wince in pain, Harry was in his fifth year and had never felt so much pain in his life except probably one time. "Draco, you're hurting me." Harry squirmed a bit while Draco began to clean his cut.

"Look, if you wanted to be babied you should have asked Blaise." Draco says harshly as he cleaned Harry's cut arm.

Harry nods as tears well into his eyes, "It just hurts," he says, quietly while he looks away from the frustrated boy.

Finally done with cleaning Harry's cut Draco pats Harry's head. "Can you for once not get hurt," he says softly, no longer mad with the boy.

Harry laughs weakly, "I could try, but I don't think that would help me any." Harry watches as Draco walk over to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory. He stands up, going over to Draco. "Please don't go, I don't want to be here by myself."

Draco looks at him, he sighs, "You can sleep in my bed. Don't get any ideas; I didn't sleep because of you. You know that you have your own bed, right? Your bed is in the same room as Blaise and me, don't you remember?"

Harry nods while he looks down at his feet, "I know that but I don't want to be alone." Harry took Draco's hand, "I lied to you two, sorry."

Draco looks at the boy confused, "What do you mean?" The two walk up to their dorm room, once Draco and Harry are under the covers Draco asks him again. "What do you mean that you lied to us?" Draco didn't get an answer though because Harry was fast asleep next to him.

When Draco woke up again he saw Harry in Blaise's bed, curled up next to the dark boy. He chuckles at how they two looked a contrast of each other. He got out of his bed, ready to wake up the two. He put a hand on Blaise's shoulder about to wake him up; when he saw Blaise's eyes flutter open.

"So, how bad was he," Blaise asks, as he sat up. Blaise looks at Draco with an intense stare. "How bad was he," he asks again, while he strokes Harry's hair gently.

"He was bad," Draco replies as he looks at Blaise stroke Harry's hair. "He wanted to sleep with me last night, but apparently he walked to your bed in the middle of the night."

Blaise shrugs nonchalantly, "I guess he likes me better, too bad Draco."

Harry stirs, he sits up as he yawns softly, "What are you talking about? Is it about me?"

"Go back to sleep, Harry," Blaise and Draco say to the boy. Harry nods as he falls back asleep. The two boys go down to the Great Hall to get breakfast or something to eat. Harry was everything to them, his was precious to them, yet they could not say exactly why.

* * *

Hope you enjoy reading this! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

I did this for MadHatter524's Alice in Wonderland Quote Competition. The quote I used here is "It's very easy to take more than nothing." I don't know why but for reason I'm on a sad story writing kick, well at least I am writing something. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Blaise sat down on the furthest chair from the door. He looked at Harry who was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. "When is Draco coming?" Blaise asked quietly, not expecting an answer from anybody. As he sat there he looked at Harry who had the unfortunate ability to get hurt wherever he was. Harry and Blaise had been swimming when the boy went on the diving board; he slipped biting through his lip. Harry only had to get stitches, but he still had to stay overnight.

Draco finally walked into the room; his clothes were wet from being outside for a little too long. After Harry got hurt it had begun to rain as if to express sadness for Harry getting hurt. He went over to Harry's bedside and said quietly, "I knew the Muggle pool was a bad idea." Blaise watched the boy as he muttered to himself about how going to the Muggle pool was a bad idea. "Draco," Blaise said, Draco didn't look away from Harry. "Draco, will you listen to me for a minute," Blaise said more loudly but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping boy. Draco looked at him out of his daze. "What Blaise?"

"Just wanted to say that Harry has been talking in his sleep again," Blaise told him. "He said that you should, well we should take more than nothing from our friendship. I don't know what that means. Do you Draco?"

Draco thought for a minute than said, "I guess there's always a good reason. It's very easy to take more than nothing." Blaise looked at him before he shook his head, "I guess it still doesn't make sense though."

Draco rolled his eyes before he said, "Are you tired? Maybe you go to sleep, I will watch him." Blaise shook his head, "I'm not sleepy plus I want to see him when he wakes up."

Draco laughed as he walked over to Blaise and said, "Blaise, your eyes show how tired you are. Any minute now you will be asleep."

Blaise let a yawn escape him, "Okay, I admit that I am tired. Draco, will you get me a blanket and when he wakes up wake me up too?"

Draco ordered a house elf to get Blaise a blanket before he said, "I will wake you up, I promise." He gave the boy the blanket before settling into a chair by Harry's bed.

A couple hours later Harry woke up as he looked at the two, Draco ended up falling asleep right before the boy woke up. "Guys," Harry said quietly. "Wake up!"

The two boys stirred in their sleep but neither one woke up. Harry sighed as he reached for his glasses on the bedside table he then waited for the two to wake up. When the two boys woke up Harry grinned at the two. "You two were saying something in your sleep, you guys were muttering really."

"What did we say," Blaise asked curiously. He looked at Harry while he waited for the boy to tell him. "Yeah, what did we say?" Draco asked, groggily.

Harry smiled and said, "You guys were saying how good friends we are, well both of you guys said that and a little later Draco said in his sleep how clumsy I am." Draco and Blaise nod. "You are clumsy though," Draco said.

"I know," Harry said, "but I at least have so wonderful friends that help me when I need it, which is a lot."

They laughed but said nothing else. Later that day Harry is let out of the hospital and when they go to Draco's house the two look at Harry, who was very quiet the whole way back to Draco's house. "Are you okay Harry," Draco and Blaise asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said calmly. "So, no more Muggle pools for me?" He said this with a slight smile.

Draco nodded, "Yes, no more Muggle pools for you. I don't want you to get hurt again; actually I think it would be extremely difficult for you not to get hurt."

"Really Draco," Harry said, "I can go a whole day without getting hurt."

"Really, you can?" Draco said, incredulously. "I don't believe you can."

Harry looked at him with a determined look. "I bet you five galleons that I will not get hurt for a whole day."

"Okay, I can't wait to be five more galleons richer," Draco said with a grin. Harry smiled, "You just wait and see."

"I bet five galleons that we won't have to go the hospital again," Blaise said. Later that day Harry scraped his knee and Draco got that five more galleons, Blaise was left shaking his head with how silly the two boys were and ten galleons richer than before.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

I did this for WitAngerandBravery's Hunger Games Quote Challenge. The quote I used here is "And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me." I use it once but I changed it slightly and then I used it again with nothing changed in it. This is in no way to be slash, so you all know. Hope you enjoy! This time it's a happy one-shot! ^^

* * *

It was the summer before their fifth year and the three boys were over at Blaise's house in Italy. Draco and Harry were staying over till school started again. This particular evening the boys decided to go on a walk in the nearby town. Draco didn't like the idea of walking through the town but Harry did so Draco went along with the two into the town.

While they walked Draco began to complain about how the girls stared at his friends and him. Blaise glanced at Draco but said nothing as Harry pointed out interesting things along the road. "Don't want to ruin the trip for him. Do you?" Blaise whispered to Draco as Harry went further ahead.

"Of course not," Draco said calmly. "We should catch up to him before we lose him." Blaise looked at him and with a quick nod walked up to where Harry was leaving Draco behind. Draco walked up to the two not quite happy about being left behind.

Harry stood near a street vendors cart his eyes wide. "Look Blaise, Draco it's a puppy!" Harry exclaimed happily. Draco knelt down to look at the puppy, Blaise just chuckled. "We know what a puppy is, Harry," both Draco and Blaise said with a smile.

"Well, yeah you know that," Harry said embarrassed, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I just wanted to show you the puppy." Blaise asked the street vendor in Italian if Harry could hold the puppy, the street vendor said yes. Blaise gave the puppy to Harry so he could hold it. The puppy had black fur like Harry's hair; it had gray eyes like Draco's. "The street vendor said the puppy is a girl," Blaise told Harry.

"I want her," Harry said as he hugs the puppy to his chest. "She is so adorable!" Blaise looked at Draco who was staring at both the puppy and Harry. "You like the puppy too, Draco?"

"Hmm," Draco said distractedly. Blaise looked at him, waiting for his words to sink in. "Oh, yeah I like the puppy," Draco replied, looking back to the puppy.

Blaise thought for a minute. The street vendor looked at the only Italian speaking person in the group- Blaise-; the vendor spoke to Blaise briefly before a smile formed on his face. "If you two are willing to share the puppy, than I am willing to buy the puppy for you two."

"Thank you Blaise," Harry said and then he gives Blaise a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through him. "Thank you Blaise," Draco said, quietly.

"You're welcome," Blaise said with a smile. "You guys want a collar for her?" The two nodded. "Oh and what are you going to name her?"

The two looked at each other. "I like the name Deja," Draco said.

"I like the name Hattie," Harry said. Blaise looked at the two and said, "Why don't you just combine the two names to make Deja Hattie?" He took the collar from the vendor and put it around the puppy's neck.

"Okay," the two said. The soon go back to Blaise's house so they can put the puppy in Blaise's room so they can walk in peace in the town, when they go back Draco and Harry are in high spirits as they walk through the town.

They go to the beach and somehow while they were there Harry got a scrape on his elbow making Blaise shake his head at seeing the scrape. And then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me. "You should be careful Harry," both Draco and Blaise reprimand softly while they tried not to smile.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said. "I'm really clumsy, I guess." The two nod in agreement before going to a restaurant to eat dinner.

As they eat dinner the three boys spot a group of girls walking into the restaurant. There were three girls in the group. The girl that seemed to be leading the group had a mini-skirt and a tank top on, she walked with a superior air to her, her dirty blonde hair loose behind her shoulders. The second girl was walking on the left side of the blonde haired girl. The second girl had purple highlights in her hair; she wore a hooded vest that shown her defined arms, and the girl seemed like the type who would beat up someone if they messed with her friends. The last girl had on a green dress that was above her knees, it was strapless and shown her perfectly tanned arms, she seemed to be confident enough to be with the group without feeling self-conscious about what she was wearing.

The third girl glanced their way, her eyes lit up as she saw Blaise. She spoke to him in Italian as she walked over to him, the other girls following her to the three. Draco and Harry looked at Blaise who was not saying anything. As soon as they girls got to them they girl began to speak in rapid Italian to Blaise. "Oh," she said softly, "they don't speak Italian."

Blaise shook his head, "No they don't speak Italian Alice."

"Okay," she replied with a smile. "Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Blaise nodded as he told the girls Harry's and Draco's names. He then said, "These are my cousins, the girl in the green dress is Alice, she can speak many languages. The girl in the mini-skirt is Delia; she likes the Hungarian National team's seeker Viktor Krum. Lastly the girl with the purple highlights in her hair is Rosario; she is Delia's younger sister."

Harry and Draco nodded politely at Blaise said about the girls. The girls soon returned to their table and the two boys began to bombard Blaise with questions about the three girls.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Hope you likes Blaise's Italian cousins as well.


End file.
